Talk:Arcana
Hi-Res Tarot Cards So... what happened to the high-resolution card images we originally had for each arcana article? Did those turn out to be fan-made (thus explaining the spelling errors), or what...? Cixer (talk) 07:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, they're "fanmade" (vectorized with an new frame and very slight color changes) but the spelling errors were intentional. Actually I thought this was obvious but English spelling errors also exist on the originals, and on a lot of Japanese stuff. It's not surprising that they can't into a language that they do not speak. I'm thinking of adding them back anyway (into the Gallery perhaps) because they were really nice, which is why the cards still exist on the wiki undeleted right now. « Zahlzeit 12:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I've been ripping persona cards from P1 and P2IS (and plan on getting the ones from P3P's shuffle time as well); should I grab the lesser arcana cards from P3P as well? Tathra (talk) 05:34, September 30, 2013 (UTC) P2 exclusive Should we add a reference to the P2-exclusive races? I mean Reich, Leo, Aquarius, Rumor, etc. They're not necessarily Arcana, more akin to Races but the game DOES refer to them as "Arcana". G.A.S.A (talk) 20:43, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :We should probably at least note them because of that, yes.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:47, March 19, 2014 (UTC) As races The whole argument would be too long to fit the edit summary, so here it is. Persona World's demon encyclopedia says "P1 uses two different classification systems: Races and Arcana; for the sake of uniformity, we'll use races for both". This includes character-exclusive Personas as well. Nemhain is listed as a Wargod, Seimen Kougou as a Deity, Bres as a Tyrant, etc. When it comes to an entry for a Persona/Demon that appears in P1 and P2, like Aizen Myouou, it's listed like this: P1= Kishin; P2EP= Hierophant. The race system wasn't followed in P2, at least not entirely. Some do make sense, but there are inconsistencies. The Temperance Arcana if anything is one of the Aerials in P2, not Avatars. See if those make sense: :Avian Virocana/Surya :Dragon Demeter :Vile Slime :Tyrant Poltergeist :Genma Rangda :Beast Urd/Verdandi/Skuld :Fairy Alice tl;dr The guide says "it only applies to P1", and so it does. G.A.S.A (talk) 01:35, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Racial equivalence P2 still actually has some equivalences: *Fool Arcana personas are still all National Spirits / Famed *Priestess Arcana personas are still mostly Megami *Empress Arcana personas are still all Lady *Emperor Arcana personas are still mostly Deity *Lovers Arcana personas are still mostly Fairy *Chariot Arcana personas are all Fury minus Minotaur *Strength Arcana personas are all Snake ( either they've been cathegorised as such or are "Naga Kings" or similiar ) *Hermit Arcana personas are mostly Holy *Justice Arcana personas are all cathegorisable as Wargod (minus Helios and Hyperion) *etc. So it might be more correct to say that the equivalence was partly true in P2, and almost totally unused from P3 onward --HakuNoKaemi (talk) 09:31, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Consultant Arcana Since Le Consultant is supposed to come from the El Gran Tarot Esoterico's version of the Magician (El Consultante) I removed it from the Nonexistant Arcana section. Sugarcoffee (talk) 07:29, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Faith Arcana As I'm unsure of how/where to place a category for unnumbered Arcana myself, I'll just leave the suggestion here. I suggest removing Faith as an alternative Arcana for Hierophant, from both this page and the NavBox at the bottom. My argument is detailed in the Talk ''section of the ''Faith Arcana ''page. To summarize it here: according to a highly reputable source, the Faith Arcana in the ''Visconti Tarot ''deck is a distinct additional Arcana, outside of the standard 22 Major Arcana trumps. It is not a corresponding replacement for the Hierophant. The ''Minchiate ''deck, another ancient tarot deck from the Rennaissance era, also treats Faith as a unique and distinct Arcana. The sources I've found that say otherwise are either of questionable reliability, or are more qualified for card reading/divination instead of 15th-century medieval pre-occult history. Even if this isn't 100% convincing evidence, the fact that information research is inconsistent and questionable, coupled with how the P5 Faith Arcana is unusually unnumbered in the trailer, should warrant removing Faith as an alternative Arcana until further information and confirmation are shown.YongYoKyo (talk) 09:51, June 16, 2019 (UTC) I think we should put it at the end of the list as unnumbered, like I did at first. It's still a major arcana that does exist, so it's not work putting it in the non existent arcana, even more considering the fact that it indeed does exists like the Thot ones (Aeon/Lust). The fact that it only has 5 ranks should maybe be put somewhere too, I think. Gromnax (talk) 10:26, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Zenkichi's Priest Arcana I don't know if the Arcana's card appears in P5S, or whether it's numbered or not, but I think the Priest Arcana is meant to be an alternative to the Hierophant Arcana. Typically, the Hierophant Arcana is translated as 教皇 ''kyoukou or 法王 houou (the latter is used in P5 and P5S). However, the word used in P5S for the Priest Arcana 神官 shinkan is actually the term used for the Thoth Hierophant Arcana. We don't make a distinction between the English names for the Thoth Hierophant and the mainstream Hierophant, but they do in Japanese. Apparently, it's because a Japanese edition of The Book of Thoth specifically used shinkan as its translation for the Hierophant Arcana. YongYoKyo (talk) 21:24, February 21, 2020 (UTC) :: It's like Adachi's Hunger. Treat them as separate entities. --"This is the end." "Ugh...Really?" 21:26, February 21, 2020 (UTC) ::: Of course. I didn't mean to imply that they should be put on the same page. I meant that, in the numbered Arcana chart, Priest should be put under "5" just like Hierophant, since it's the Thoth equivalent to Hierophant, just like how Hunger/Lust and Aeon are the Thoth equivalents of Strength and Judgement.YongYoKyo (talk) 21:35, February 21, 2020 (UTC)